


An Engagement Party at the Burrow

by ShadowOfApollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Foster Family Weasleys, Gen, Gender-bent Weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfApollo/pseuds/ShadowOfApollo
Summary: Harry visits the burrow for his best friends' engagement





	An Engagement Party at the Burrow

On the outskirts of the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon stands the Burrow, a large house made up of several architectural styles that meshed together to form a building that was unique yet somehow reminiscent of almost any other dwelling in England; a complete stranger could walk up its long and winding pathways and feel a sense of homecoming. The inhabitants of the Burrow were as welcoming and diverse as its façade; Martha Weasley was an overworked and under-appreciated civil servant for an obscure and underfunded, but nevertheless essential, branch of government and Ollie was a full time father to their six longterm foster-daughters and one biological son. Harry Potter had met the family through his best friend Rani, who had been taken in by the Weasleys after her own family had all but disowned her for her sexual preferences. It had taken a long time for Rani to come to terms with her attraction to their other best friend Hermione but with Martha’s nonjudgemental calm and Ollie’s stubborn refusal to let things fester she had finally worked up the nerve to propose. Today’s gathering was ostensibly to celebrate their engagement, although the family was as close as it was large and would almost certainly have found another excuse to meet.

Harry was met at the door by a pair of cans of bright red hairspray wielded by a pair of laughing twins with their hair dyed bright red. He ducked under their arms, snickering as each caught the others chest with a patch of bright red.  
“Greda, Forgie,” he greeted as he ran down the corridor and dodged through a door towards the kitchen. The twins quickly gave chase, determined looks on their faces as they followed the star athlete, giving up only when he ducked behind Mr Weasley not wanting to incite their foster-father’s famous temper.  
“Aww, Harry, stop being-”  
“a spoil-sport” Freda began and Georgie finished.  
Harry gave them a cheeky grin but soon relented under the insincere wounded puppy dog eyes they gave him.  
“Okay,” he said with a roll of his eyes “but not my whole head, and it better wash out easy.” Harry had fallen victim to the experimental substances of the twins in the past and had no wish to spend the next several weeks being subject to his colleagues ribbings.  
The twins advanced on him cans held aloft and then one was holding his head still as the other vandalised his messy, black hair with a zigzag of red.  
“There, a lightning bolt!” Georgie proclaimed.  
“For our lightning fast sprinter!” Said Freda, admiring their handiwork, before the twins disappeared of to pester another unwitting target.

Harry turned away from their retreat, slightly bemused, and found himself enveloped immediately in a patented Ollie Weasley bear hug.  
“It’s good to see you Harry. You should drop by more often, have you been eating alright? You seem so thin, I’ll pack up a care package to take back with you.” he fussed, as if Harry didn’t visit the household more weekends than not and wasn’t a grown man who could care for himself.  
“I’m fine, Mr Weasley,” Harry said “how are you?”  
“I’m doing well, thanks for asking, although with Rani all grown up and Gene almost finished with school I’ve been rather unoccupied. I’ve been trying to tidy up the garden and practising a few new recipes but it’s not quite the same without a house full of teenagers.” Ollie replied “Would you mind laying the table, dear, there should be, let me think,” he began muttering to himself under his breath, before finally declaring “fourteen, I think, the nine of us, you, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Lee. We’ll need knives, forks, soup spoons and dessert spoons and we’re eating outside today. Thank you for your help.”  
“You’re welcome” said Harry good-naturedly, despite never having actually agreed. Ollie turned distractedly to his pot of soup and Harry took this as his cue to leave, taking the cutlery with him.

In the garden he found the eldest girls, Willow and Carla, both with bright red hair that had obviously fallen victim to the twins. They were stood two long tables of slightly different heights that had been pushed together, attempting to cover them with a patchwork of varying tablecloths. Harry greeted them and helped them straighten out the final end before passing each a handful of utensils and setting to work setting the table. Both Willow and Carla had jobs abroad, so Harry met them rarely and this was only the second time he had seen them both together, as such he was less comfortable beginning a conversation and they set to the task in companionable silence until, upon finishing he was waylaid once more by and overenthusiastic hug.

Hermione had arrived. After releasing him from her embrace she began regaining him with the tale of Rani’s proposal and showing off the pink sapphire ring that he had helped Rani choose. Harry exchanged a look with Rani over Hermione’s shoulder as she barely paused her monologue to breathe. This was one of the first time he’d ever seen her so excited over something other than a new book or intriguing academic project, the last time he’d been subject to such a speech was when she had received her acceptance to the University of Exeter. He listened to her incessant talking for several minutes before Rani stemmed the flow of words with a kiss. The twins who had appeared ready to ambush their foster-sister with hair dye, and who had been joined by their friend Lee (who may or may not have been dating one or the other - or perhaps both), let out catcalls and wolf-whistles at the sight before spraying Rani’s head and leaving Harry with his two blushing best friends. Harry had last seen Rani the day before for a pre-proposal pep talk and Hermione the day before that so the three friends had little to catch up on and soon fell back on inconsequential chatter that held meaning only to themselves.

At some point over the course of their conversation Neville had joined them, bringing the brides to be a bouquet each of flowers he had handpicked from his own garden. Later Luna turned up dragging Gene behind her has she told him some story about faeries and elves. And then, as if drawn by some sixth sense towards the imminent arrival of food the rest of the family arrived via the kitchen each carrying a serving dish and laying out a large feast. Harry found himself volunteering to fetch Martha from their garage which had been converted into a sort of workshop in which she tinkered with old computers and other electronics, and soon the whole family was tucking in to what seemed like an excessive banquet. The table was boisterous and several concurrent conversations were taking place: Ollie was grilling the newly engaged couple on their wedding plans, apparently having found a new project to keep him busy; Luna was telling Neville about her father’s latest novel; Carla and Willow were trading stories about their travels; Peri and Martha were discussing computer programming; and Harry found himself sharing grins with Gene as they listened into the conversation between the twins and Lee about their latest inventions.

The spread diminished quickly and soon, by mutual agreement, they had left the table to play games before dessert. Soon Harry found himself paired with Gene in an informal game of cricket that resulted in several nearly broken windows and a win for Freda and Georgie who were so vicious in their batting that the others were somewhat afraid to even attempt to catch them out. Peri, who had been umpiring and scorekeeping had eventually called time after the scent of apple pie had drifted over to their makeshift wickets and the temptation of Ollie’s desserts had proven too distracting. Hermione and Rani were pressed into making a short speech which culminated in Harry accepting the position of being Hermione’s ‘maid-of-honour’ and then with a champagne toast to the couple’s future happiness the meal was concluded. The family and friends retired inside for an afternoon of card games and a chess tournament which Harry lost almost immediately and Rani won several hours later with a narrow victory against Peri. Harry made his excuses as evening fell and left for home with a round of hugs for everyone and a large bag of leftovers.


End file.
